


Happy New Year ( From your local broody werewolf.)

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New years eve and Danny is determined to set Stiles up with someone. Derek is surprisingly on board with the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year ( From your local broody werewolf.)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to end 2014 and begin 2015 with something creative - so here we go. Enjoy ( and feedback is appreciated.) Happy new Year everyone. :)

Stiles was just drunk enough to have confidence but not drunk enough to make an absolute idiot of himself. At least, no more than usual. Isaac was leaning against him somewhat mournfully. New Year always made him tearful over being single. Stiles assured him that next year would be his year. 

Scott waved at him enthusiastically from the other side of the room, beer sloshing in one hand, his other arm around Alison. They look like one of those photographs – the kind that is badly composed but somehow captures a moment perfectly. Facebook material, Stiles though wryly. He wondered if he'd ever fit so neatly into a picture with someone else. His pictures would be the unexplainable kind – stood on the table with a nerf gun and a turnip, convinced you were Jesus. That was drunk Stiles. A disaster. Amusing but of so mortifying the next day. 

Looking into the beery depths of his cup he considered switching to water. Perhaps he should start the new year positively. Perhaps. 

“ Stiles.” A smooth voice said from beside him. Danny. Stiles glanced at his friend, who was grinning, dressed in a tight shirt that defined... well, everything, and looking like he ruled the place. No one hated Danny. 

“ Hey man. Happy New Year. Think you can find a date for this loser?” He gestured to Isaac, drooling on his arm. 

Danny laughed and took Stiles drink, swigging from it without remorse. Stiles protested half heartedly but gave up pretty quickly. Danny held his liquor far better than Stiles ever had.

“ No chance. Scott and Allison aren't ready for a threesome.” 

Stiles smirked. Isaac lifted his head to defend himself, but his blush gave him away. Danny patted his head reassuringly. 

“ But...” Danny was grinning wickedly. 

Stiles felt his heart plummet whilst simultaneously speeding up. Danny's plans were nearly always guaranteed to a – ruin his reputation, or b – get him laid. Sometimes both. 

“ Danny.” Stiles said, warning in his voice.

Danny pulled his most innocent expression. He looked almost angelic. 

“ So you don't want to hear about the superhot werewolf type looking for a new years kiss?” 

Damn. 

Stiles felt the no in his mouth. It was there, ready to be said. A quite word that would let him have a quiet night. Peaceful. Lonely. 

“ Aaw fuck you man.” Stiles groaned, standing up. “ Do I stand a chance?” 

Victory painted Danny's face a sickening shade of smug. 

“ Judging by the way he's been staring at you all evening, I'd say so.” 

“ What!” Stiles yelped, straightening his shirt and scrubbing at the drool Isaac had left on his shoulder. Isaac was asleep on the bar now. Extroversion always tired him out. 

“ Yeah. Dude looks like he wants to eat you or something. Actually... maybe I shouldn't send you that way. Might turn up in the paper – Dead Twink, eaten by wolfy homosexual predator wearing too much leather.” 

“ Leather? This is sounding... um... like a bad romance novel.” 

“ Don't be picky. Seriously though – if my estimations are correct, his abs will make it all worthwhile. I mean, I would have tried to seduce him myself but I'm currently spoken for.” Danny sighed a long suffering sigh. 

“ Fine. Worst case he was staring at he in abject horror. Isaac, compliment me. Boost my self confidence.” 

Isaac blinked at him. 

“ Uh... your hair is nice.” He said. 

“ Wow. Thanks man.” 

Danny put a hand on Stiles' shoulder and steered him through the room. Stiles looked around for signs of leather. 

And that is when he saw him. 

Derek Hale, brooding in a doorway. Right beneath some mistletoe. 

Shit. Shit shit shit. Stiles heart was now pounding somewhere near his knees. 

“ Danny!” He almost cried. “ You... bastard.” 

“ Suck it up. You've been crushing on him since... I don't know. A long time. That day he slammed you up against the lockers after practice cos you tripped him up.” 

This was admittedly true. Stiles was a klutz. 

“ He hates me!”

“ Shut up. He's practically licking his lips.” 

Stiles turned to run. 

Danny shoved him unmercifully beneath the mistletoe, right into Derek's broad, muscled, brooding chest. 

“ Oof.” said Stiles. 

A countdown began. 

Ten...Nine..Eight

Dark eyes looked at him in mild annoyance. 

Seven...Six

“ Sorry.” Stiles squeaked.

Five...Four

Derek was looking at the mistletoe, eyebrows furrowed. 

Three...

Stiles hands were still on his chest, fingers curled in soft cotton. 

Derek looked at him thoughtfully. 

Two...

“ It'd be a shame to waste the moment.” Derek said. 

Stiles mouth fell open. A finger in his belt loop pulled him closer. 

One...

Warm lips met his, timid and tender. His eyes fluttered closed. People were cheering for the New Year. Stiles heart was joining in the applause, beating out of control. The clapping died down. The kiss continued. Stiles hands fluttered helplessly in the air. Derek bit his lip gently. His hands found their way to Dereks neck, arms looping around him. 

The lips left Stiles. 

“Happy New Year.” They said. 

“ Uh.” said Stiles, out of words for once. 

Derek was smiling. Stiles heart couldn't process that smile aimed at him. In fact, he wasn't sure he'd ever seen Derek smile. 

“ I'd... like to do that again some time.” Derek said, almost shy. 

Stiles got his act into gear and kissed him again. He pulled away breathlessly, only to drag Derek out of the building. Derek's fingers curled around his own. As he left, he caught a glimpse of Isaac, smiling shyly at a pretty girl. The year felt promising. 

Outside, it was ice cold. Derek wrapped his arms around him, radiating body heat. 

Stiles mouth opening without his brains permission. 

“ You're not gonna eat me, are you?” He said. He hadn't drunk quite enough to believe that Derek Hale was attracted to him.

“ What?” Derek asked, frown firmly back in place.   
“ Nothing.” Stiles blushed. “ Long story. My friend thinks you look like the broody werewolf type.” 

“ Maybe I am.” Derek said. 

“ I'm cool with that. He also thinks you probably have great abs.” 

“ One step at a time, Stiles.” Derek's laugh was tinged with shyness. 

Stiles sighed exaggeratedly. Derek kissed him again to lessen the disappointment.

“ Happy New Year.” Stiles eventually replied. “ I hope it's a good one.” 

Derek smiled against his lips. 

“ I hope so too.” He replied. Stiles' hand was under his shirt. His abs were indeed pretty great.


End file.
